His other half
by sweetheaventears slim shady
Summary: She just wanted to have a fun weekend with her friends. But destiny threw a sexy dragon slayer towards her. And why she keep blushing whenever he talk. Sometimes it's only take couple of seconds to fall in love.


I don't own fairytail. Master Mashima is the boss..

Lucy looked at the mess in her room. She shooked her head as she beamed at her two best friends, Erza and Levy. They were dancing their ass off while music was blasting from the speakers. Erza was bouncing on the couch with the bottle of beer in one hand.

Levy was lying on bed with snacks scattered around. Lucy took a sip from her bourbon as Levy stood and stumbled towards her.

"So what's up with our plans for tonight?"

Lucy checked her clock. It was past seven. Maybe they can still hit some club. She has heard about the great club around the corner.

_**FAIRYTAIL**_ _**NIGHT**_.

She tried many times but couldn't get the passes. But she wanted to go badly as this place was famous for their Mages. She wants to see them from close. Even she was a wizard herself but those fairytail mages were legends in whole Magnolia.

"I can ask my boyfriend." Levy suggested. Lucy cringed at the image of her best friend choice. She shifted in her place. When Levy called Gajeel.

Lucy has nothing against him. She is just afraid lil bit of him. With all those metal piercings.

Levy was cute and bubbly type while other side he was dangerous devil and poker face.

Erza turns the music down. She looked at her friends.

"How much jewels do you have guys?"

Levy shrugged, nothing more than 500 jewel.

Lucy Checked her savings and groaned. She had nothing.

Suddenly her doorbell rang.

She frowned, who could be here?

She saw Levy was smiling. It was not hard to guess.

She opened the door and there her stood with scowl on his face.

Lucy hesitated but Levy just flung herself on him. He stumbled and kissed her deeply.

He looked at her, "Sup bunny girl?"

Levy still secured in his arms.

Lucy felt weird. She did not even know what to say, "Hi Gajeel."

"I can take you guys easily. I got connections. You could have asked directly babe" he nipped Levy.

She squeaked, a blush dusting of her cheeks.

Erza grinned. She was missing Jellal. Lucy knew what's going to happen. Erza will be with Jellal but he wasn't here. But she didn't want to feel like a third wheel between love birds.

"You guys go. I am not feeling well." she faked a yawn.

Levy's eyes twitched.

"Stop your crap. I know you well. You are coming."

And with Erza's help she pulled Lucy with them into Gajeel's car.

He drove to the club as they kept fighting back and forth whole way.

After ten minutes they were in front of the infamous FairyTail.

Lucy gaped at the beauty. This club was the house of famous guild. She knew the famous Mira Jane was the in charge of the drinking area. She wants to have fun.

Gajeel nodded toward the guard.

Lucy noticed a huge line. People were waiting for hours for entry. She was thankful for this.

X_X

She was starstruck with the view. Awesome furnished architecture. Beautiful drapes. Music blasting while people having fun and dancing. She noticed Gajeel handed Levy some money and kissed her temple as he headed towards the mages.

Lucy was confused. "Levy why is Gajeel going towards mages?"

Levy gaped at her, "Lu chan i told you thousands of time. He is one of FairyTail and he is dragon slayer. They are powerful and holder of ancient magic, the blood of dragon in their vain."

"Oh" she wants to bang her head. How could she forget. Slayer were the only ones who held ancient dragon sacred magic. She wasn't sure how it works but they were strongest.

Lucy was at the counter and there's she was.

"Mira." she spoke with starry eyes.

"Yes" she replied in soft voice as she offered her a drink.

"I'm your huge fan." Lucy chatted with her and drank her liquor.

Lucy felt rush going through her vain. When she spotted Cana on the stairs. She was far but she was one of fairytail. She was blessed. Two strongest wizards in same room. She looked at Levy who keeps her eyes to look at Gajeel.

"You aren't afraid of him?" Lucy finally asked. Maybe alchohol do give you courage and strength.

Levy smiled softly.

"Lu chan there's a bond between us. All dragon slayers fall in love only for one in their lives. They have soul mates in this world. When we met i felt a pull and attraction towards him. He knows that he is the one for me. Looks does not matter but heart does. And I'm the bearer of his Heart and affection."

Lucy was mesmerized. She turned and saw Erza dancing while hugging Jellal.

For the first time she felt jealous of her friends. She felt void in her heart. To forget this stingy lonely feeling. She chugged down her remaining drink. And let her go on the dance floor.

She doesn't realize how long she was dancing when she felt a strong arm wrapped around her waist suddenly. She felt temperature rises around her. Sparks shooting on her skin. As her back was held against something chiselled and warm.

"Dance with me."a deep husky voice whispered in her ear. While he sucked on her earlobe. She felt ecstasy hitting her as a moan slipped her throat. She wanted to look at him but she was pinned to his chest.

" What's your name?" he asked while tracing soft kisses in her neck.

"L-Lucy" her voice cracked. She gasped when he bit her softly. She heard his soft chuckle at her reaction. It was musical.

She was doomed. What was happening?

"What you think of FairyTail?" he asked third time.

"It's a powerful guild with strongest mages." she replied honestly.

"Who is your favourite Luce?" he continued his questions while torturing her sweetly. Her body was burning.

Oh god.

"Answer me." his voice had weird control over her. She didn't even saw his face for God sake.

"There are many good wizards there like Cana, Mira, Gildarth, Laxus and many more. But there is one who always causes trouble. He is the only one who has been wild, untamed and ferocious. He is capable to burn whole city to ashes." she replied while remembering reading about chaos in soccer's magazine.

" So you're saying that your favorite mage is Natsu Dragneel? "

" Hell no. I don't think I can face him. He is the son of dragon king Igneel. He is wild like wind. But my favorite is Gray fullbuster. I lik-"

She wasn't able to finish her sentence when she felt he turned her and growled deeply. She feels his body begins to heat up.

She froze when she saw the person holding her.

" N-Natsu" what the heck is going on.

"Don't say ever." he buried his face in her hair and took deep breath in her scent. Silently soothing his anger.

"What?" Lucy was confused more.

"Don't say that stripper name ever again. You Belong to me. Only me." he put his forehead on her.

She felt sparks exploding.

"Natsu" she felt many emotions inside her.

What was going on, somebody explain to her.

Their face was inches away when he locked his gaze with her.

"Last week when i was returning from mission. I saw your face in crowd. I felt a pull towards you. Your soul was calling mine."

"So you mean we are soulmates?" she was unsure but she won't lie. She feels safe and home in his arms.

"Yes Luce. You are my other half. I found out about you. And then metal head told me that you were his girlfriend's best friend. So I was always following you from behind." he traced her jawline with soft kisses.

"How did you get that I was going to come here." she wants to know.

"When your friend called Gajeel she mentioned your name too. That you guys were planning to come here." he kissed inches away from her lips.

"Why you didn't approach before and now suddenly confession like a creepy stalker." she teased him but paused when she saw serious expression on his face.

"I wasn't going to force you into this relationship. You cannot leave me ever after involving with me. We dragon don't divorce. We love once in a lifetime. I wanted you to find out on own." his hold tightened around her.

"Why now?" she needed ner answers.

"Your soul was calling me. You were in pain. I couldn't take it anymore. And I'm sorry." he apologized with pain look.

Lucy felt tears falling down her cheeks.

"Idiot you should have said before. I wasted this time alone. I'm glad that destiny chose you for me."

X_X

They skipped the club and was at Lucy's apartment. Natsu carried her out whole walk.

He smiled at the drunk Lucy. She was funny. He was about to go when Lucy pulled him by his collar and crashed her lips over his.

He was shocked but seconds later he was responding with same passion. Their tongues clashing in the same rhythm. After few minutes they pulled apart. Gasping for air.

Lucy tried to open his vest but he stopped her.

She pouted and he shooked his head amused.

"We will take it further when you are sober and ready. Sleep right now, love."

Natsu stood and paused he couldn't believe but it doesn't matter how many times he blinked. It was still there.

A collection of his pics. Cutting from magazines. And many things related to him.

She built a whole little hidden shrine tributed to him.

He turned and smiled at the sleeping girl. His other half.

He frowned when she shivered. He climbed up beside her and wrapped his arms around her. She sighed in his warmth and snuggle deeply.

And suddenly the lone feeling and void was gone.

As they both drifted in sleep while wrapped in each other's arms.They belong to each other.

X_X

_**A/n: just one shot. Cliche, fluffy and romance. Enjoy read and review.**_


End file.
